1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to billiard cue tips and more particularly to a plastic billiard cue tip having a unique contour and configuration adapted to provide greater surface contact between the cue tip and a billiard ball on impact and also greater resiliency to give a player cue more control.
2. Description of Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following letters patent:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,390,331 1,532,943 1,550,852 2,072,484 3,445,112 Great Britain Patents: 13,511 and 17,516 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a cue tip similar to that of Applicant which has intersecting annular and radial grooves in the front or outer surface thereof that form therebetween separate pads capable of expanding into portions of the grooves upon impact with a billiard ball to provide greater surface contact between the cue tip and the ball.